


A WhiteRose Day Off

by AngelFlower23



Series: RWBY Love Affair [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: Weiss and Ruby spend a leisurely day together.





	A WhiteRose Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one shot I made on my phone again for White Rose. Remember English is my second language and I have learning disabilities I tried my best.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Ruby was settled in bed next to Weiss. They had finally moved in together after living with Yang and Blake for two years after Beacon Academy. They had not started dating till after the second semester of the last year at Beacon.

They had all graduated with good grades Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Weiss with high honors. They where now going on hunts every three days a week still as team RWBY and team JNPR. Jaune and Pyrrha had finally gotten engaged last month while Ren and Nora eloped before leaving the school.

Ruby moaned softly in her sleep while Weiss struggled to open her eyes. When she finally did she smiled seeing Ruby pouting her lips. She kissed her cheeks and forehead then she pecked Ruby’s lips, softly at first then with a bit more gusto. Ruby kissed back humming and sighing. She opened her eyes once they stopped kissing.

“I love mornings when you wake me up like this.”

“Well if you behave I'll wake you like this always” Weiss said running a finger down Ruby's right cheek.

Ruby took her hand and kissed her inner wrist. “I'm sure I will.” With that they kissed again this time deeper and longer. 

Afterwards they got showered together to keep each other warm. After that they changed to light summer dresses, Weiss a White halter top dress and Ruby a shot sleeved red dress with pink roses printed on it.

They went hand in hand to Rudd’s Dinner as they usually did on their days off together. They sat at their usual booth and ordered their food.

Weiss drank from her coffee as Ruby was still preparing hers with ungodly amounts of sugar and cream. Once done she sipped her coffee.

“I'm glad you have today off we can go to the Zoo.” Weiss said to her girlfriend.

Ruby smiled and took Weiss hand in her own. She rubbed her thumb up and down the top of Weiss hand as she looked lovingly I hee baby blue eyes. When the food came they ate, paid for the meal and left. They took the air blimp to travel to the Zoo. Once there they walked hand in hand taking in the scenery. They saw the gift shop as they passed by the entrance. 

Once in they took a map and started their trail. They saw Tigers,Leopards, Meerkats, Orangutans,Gorilla, chimpanzees,wolves,elephants and more. 

When they got to the penguin section Weiss squealed and took lots of pictures some with her in front of the glass. She loved pinguins and wanted one for herself as a pet, but she knew better, still she hopped they could at least get a dog and some fish.

After the Zoo Ruby bought Weiss a stuffed penguin from the gift store. Weiss named him Barely as she held him close and kissed Ruby on the lips quickly.

“Thanks Ruby this was the best”

Ruby smiled and said “It's not over yet”

“Oh” Weiss looked perplexed.

Ruby pulled her hand to follow her.”come on”

Ruby took her to the pet shop where she got her a five gallon tank kit, with light, filter and top cover.She got a heater and a few decorations. Weiss squealed. Weiss had been researching on nano fish for a five gallon tank setup. She had decided on Endler fish.

She kissed Ruby’s cheek again as she paid for everything. Once they got home Weiss showed Ruby how appreciative she was and made out with her then she set up the tank to begin its cycle.

Afterwards they went and ate some lunch at a roadside fritters as the bought fried cotfish and Pizza Empanadas.

They ate happily. After they walked around the pier enjoying the light breeze. As they walked hand in hand Ruby enjoyed how happy Weiss looked and glowing with the sun setting in front of them. She kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck. Weiss turned her face and kissed her.

They stayed like that holding each other close till the sun fully set. They sat on a bench and watched the waves move.

“Today was wonderful Ruby”

“Yes just like any day I'm with you” Ruby smiled at her and kissed her for all she was worth.

Days like these where what they lived and fought for, making it all worth it.


End file.
